fizzlewookswprgfandomcom-20200214-history
Escape From Mos Shuuta (Thunderhawk)
Escape From Mos Shuuta is the first adventure played by the Crew of the Thunderhawk and the first adventure in the Teemo Arc. Summary R2-KT arrived at Mos Shuuta Landing Bay Besh and immediately noticed the stormtroopers waiting. Expecting them to be waiting for her, she immediately wheeled away as fast as she could, causing the stormtroopers to quickly give chase. Trying to lose them, she ducked into the ally by the Cantina and shutdown, looking like a pink trashcan. Not noticing her in the dark, the storm troopers continued on and left her in the alley. As she was hiding, she saw a young Twi'lek woman run into the Cantina through the backdoor in the alleyway and followed her into the Cantina. Hirani Kairn arrived at the Mos Shuuta Landing Bay Besh on the same shuttle as KT. On the way to the Landing pad, she noticed that there were Gammoreans waiting for her at the spaceport. Using KT's diversion she was almost able to sneak away from the Gammoreans, but was spotted at the last moment and the Gammoreans gave chase. Looking to hide from them, the Twi'lek ducked into the Cantina alley and darted into the backdoor of the Cantina. Henry Jones stepped off the shuttle at Landing Bay Aurek with a feeling of dread. He was supposed to turn over the box he found on his latest dig to Teemo today and was hesitant to do so. For some reason, unbeknownst to him, he felt that he shouldn't let the box get into the wrong hands. Wanting to stall the act, Henry decided to go to the Cantina. In the Cantina, Henry was alerted that Teemo's thugs were on the way and, thinking quickly, he approached KT, who was pretending to be a stage decoration, and asked her to store the box for him in case the thugs were there for him; to which KT agreed. Seeing a mysterious man give a box to an unorthodox droid, Hirani's interest was peaked and she retrieved the box from KT; who gave it to her without incident. As this was happening, Teemo's thugs burst through the door and notice Henry. Henry not waiting for the thugs to gather their wits, quickly fired on the thugs, dispatching one. After a short firefight, Henry was able to take out the other thugs and approached KT to get his box back. KT informed him that the Twi'lek woman Hirani had taken it and Henry asked for it back. Hirani informed Henry that if he would help her escape Mos Shuuta he would get it back. He reluctantly agreed and KT asked to join them as well. The group was then approached by the bartender Vik who told them he would give them information in exchange for them leaving the bar without further incident. After the group agreed, Vik informed them that the Krayt Fang has just landed at Landing Bay Aurek and is in need of a hypermatter reactor igniter. If they get the part, they may be able to escape the planet and system. The new group arrived at the Junk Shop to an argument between Vorn Tel'Ovis and his astromech helper R5-K3. Noticing the group, Vorn kicks the astromech and sends it out the shop. After a discussion with Vorn, the crew finds out he has a hypermatter reactor igniter and takes their leave from Vorn. Outside the shop, the group decided on a plan and went back in the shop. Henry proceeded to talk to Vorn about Pod Racing while KT discussed droid topics with R5 and Hirani snuck in the back and stole the reactor igniter. The reactor igniter in hand, the group made the decision to go to Landing Bay Aurek to install the igniter, since it would take time to charge. They were able to make their way to the landing bay without incident but were stopped at the entrance by a guard droid. Using the ruse of installing the igniter for Vorn, the crew were able to make it to the ship where they were stopped by the Trandoshan Bounty Hunter Trex. After a brief discussion and some convincing on Hirani's part, the crew were able to convince Trex to let them install the module and KT did it quickly and efficiently. While at the landing bay, the group noticed that there were docking clamps on the ship that needed to be released before they could escape with the ship. They quickly determined that the Spaceport Control center controlled the docking clamps and made their way there. After some scouting, they found a side door. Hirani deftly picked the lock and quietly opened the door. Surveying the center, they found that they would need Overseer Brynn's permission to release the clamps. After some deliberation, the group decided to go up to the Overseer and tell her Teemo demanded she release the clamps on Trex's ship so he could leave. After a heated discussion, they were able to convince the Overseer to release the clamps and walked out of the command center without further incident. On their way out of the spaceport, the group was noticed by stormtroopers who chased on shot at the group. After a brief chase, the group was able to escape their would be captors. Thinking on how to get Trex out of the ship, the group decided they would need some kind of distraction and, after seeing the Dewback's, decided to throw a bucket of Dewback Poo at the cockpit to get Trex out of the ship. At first, they approached Clarelle DuPont to buy some but after they determined they didn't have enough credits for her outrageous demands, Henry and Hirani distracted her with an argument while KT snuck to the back of the stable yard and filled her center cavity with some. The poo in chest, the group went back to Landing Bay Aurek. As per their plan, Hirani snuck to the front of the ship and after a few throws managed to cover the cockpit window in poo, before sneaking away and hiding. After noticing the poo on the window, Trex left the ship and not seeing a culprit blamed it on kids before getting a hose and washing it off. During the confusion, Henry, Hirani, and KT were able to sneak aboard the ship and, with Henry at the helm, pilot the Krayt Fang out of the bay. On their way off planet, the Krayt Fang is attacked by TIE Fighters. A short battle ensued and the crew was able to stave off the fighters long enough to get out of the planet's gravity and jump into hyperspace towards the edge of the Tatooine system. Characters by Appearance * Henry Jones * R2-KT * Hirani Kairn * Vik the Cantina Bartender * Vorn Tel-Ovis * R5-K3 * Trex, Trandoshan Slaver * Overseer Brynn * Clarelle DuPont Locations Included * Mos Shuuta Vehicles * Krayt Fang